


An Ancient Impulse

by honeyaligner



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Alex is soft, Blow Jobs, Dorks, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Miles and Alex being Miles and Alex, Miles has a lot of pent up sexual energy, Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyaligner/pseuds/honeyaligner
Summary: Set when Alex is writing content for Tranquility Base, so he's looking shaggier than usual (but you can picture him/them how you want).Alex is feeling sleepy and drained. Miles is overwhelmed by just how attracted to Alex he suddenly feels. Lines are crossed - how are they going to deal with this afterwards? Lots of sex, probably.





	1. As We Gaze Skyward

**Author's Note:**

> This is chapter one with more to come. Sex to ensue & will be bottom!Alex followed by the morning after.
> 
> Feedback welcome - I'm a bit rusty.

 

Writing for _Tranquility Base_ was like a game of trial and error for the post part. Alex still considered himself relatively new to playing the piano.

And yet, here he was, cooped up in a room hoarded with musical instruments, trawling through a bunch of rough handwritten lyrics. He wasn’t suffering from writer’s block, mind. He had just been sitting in the same room for coming up to three hours. He needed a break.

Making his way through the jungle of instruments, he sighed to himself as he suddenly realised how tired he felt.

 _Fucking hell, I need sleep. Or a cigarette,_ he thought to himself as he languidly reached for the door handle to venture out into the cold breeze. His cigarette formed an orange glow as he lit it under the setting sun, exhaling probably a little too dramatically in his increasingly sluggish state. Just as he began to notice the poetic setting in front of him - particularly accentuated by the large sheet of field and trees - his phone began to ring.

Glancing down, he lifted the phone to his ear upon noticing it was Miles calling.

“Hello mate,” he croaked, clearing his throat before taking another drag of his cigarette.

“Hey Al,” Miles replied, “you busy right now?”

“Uh,” Alex deliberated, “not really - I were just in the cabin attemptin’ to get through some Tranquility stuff. Why? What you doin’?”

“You sound battered, mate. I’m just coming into town actually, Matt’s mentioned something about you guys going out for a few later?” Miles and Alex were on the nose about this kind of stuff. They were close enough at this point that they rarely, if ever, felt as though they were encroaching on anything.

“Yeah - it were mentioned earlier. You coming down for a few? Would be cool to see you, man”. Alex couldn’t help the vapidity in his voice. When he felt this drained, he wasn’t one to fake enthusiasm. Miles knew that. Even better, he knew to never pry. There was an unspoken language between them sometimes. When one of them was feeling exhausted or unsociable, the other knew to never take it personally.

They ended the call after agreeing to catch up with each other in a few hours. Alex didn’t realise his cigarette had burned out until he tried to take another drag and was faced with the unpleasant taste of the filter. Grunting to himself and tossing the butt to the ground, he turned back to go into the cabin.

 

\--

 

The bar they were in smelled like paint, pinewood and cigarettes. It had only opened up last week, so it was graced with unscratched surfaces and fresh-faced employees. Matt, Jamie and Nick had already been in the bar when Alex turned up. Around half an hour later, Miles appeared wearing his staple outfit; light-grey jeans, a white vest top and a leather jacket.

“Hey man! You good? Great to see you!” Alex beamed. He temporarily felt a surge of energy. Probably something to do with taking a tactical nap back at his hotel room before coming out. Or Miles. He chose to ignore that second thought. 

When they all sat down indulging in the usual pub chatter, it suddenly dawned on Alex just how warm he felt. Not physically - although, it was quite stuffy in there - no, rather, in the pit of his stomach. He’d been feeling deflated all day for no particular reason. But, seeing Miles for the first time in a few months felt like such a relief. Miles was midway writing _Coup de Grace_ and Alex _Tranquility Base_ , so losing touch for a while was understandable.

Just as he was mulling over how relaxed and light he suddenly felt, Miles touched his arm and spoke calmly close to Alex’s ear; “you good for a drink?”

Startled out of his trance, Alex merely nodded and started getting up, indicating he was going to join him at the bar.

“You good? You’ve been a bit quiet.” Miles instigated.

“I’m alright,” Alex replied, lazily glossing over the word ‘alright’ so it came out sounding more like ‘aaaaite’. He wasn’t drunk, it was just one of those things specific to Alex. Funny, Miles thought, that this guy could sing world-class lyrics the way he does but in normal conversation is quite the mumbler.

“I’m more than that, actually - I’m really good. Not quiet, just chillin’”, Alex continued. It was times like these that Miles noticed Alex’s blatant beauty. He wasn’t sure whether it was irritating or endearing that Alex looked adorable even when he was tired as hell. Probably a mixture of both.

He knew Alex was an attractive man, though it was rare moments like this where the light was shining in Alex’s eyes in _that_ way. Alex had been staring behind the bar intently, trying to work out which spirits they had, before he returned his gaze back to Miles. They shared a comfortable silence whilst Miles wondered if Alex was aware that he had been staring. Probably. But he also wasn’t sure whether he cared. Probably not. On second thoughts…

“Spiced rum, I think” Alex interrupted Miles’ train of thought, answering a question Miles hadn’t realised he’d asked.

“Spiced rum and coke and a whiskey, neat, thanks”, Miles attempted to bark over the background noise, to which the bartender nodded and retreated away to begin making their drinks. At this point, Miles gazed down only to realise his hand had fell onto Alex’s where it was placed on top of the bar's surface. Alex was looking in the opposite direction, however, which prompted Miles to wonder whether he’d noticed at all. 

Removing his hand slowly, Alex turned his head back toward where it had been placed. He looked at Miles with an unreadable expression, leaving Miles unsure of whether to bring it up. They stood in silence as they waited for their drinks, when Alex cleared his throat before saying:

“Can we leave?”

“What? Why?” Furrowing his brows in confusion, he couldn’t tell whether Alex was uncomfortable, tired, or annoyed. Looking rather shifty and unable to stand still, Alex abruptly pushed past Miles and out of the bar.  

Miles gave the bartender an awkward “sorry, mate” as he slid their drinks toward him. Following the same path Alex took, he left the bar, making sure to glance over to Matt and the guys beforehand. They hadn’t noticed either had left, which he decided was probably for the best. For now.

Finding Alex outside lighting a cigarette, he lightly traced his arm.

“Al, what the fuck?”. Even though his words were probably harsh, his tone implied concern.

“Saw Taylor walk in, man. Don’t need that right now. Think I’m just gonna head back”. He exhaled nicotine out of his lungs, before continuing; “wanna come and just listen to some tunes? Hang out? I’m pretty tired anyway.” Miles considered for a second, before taking his phone out to glance at the time. It was only half eight. Neither of them had barely touched a drink. They also hadn’t seen each other for a few months and Alex seemed like he could use a friend so, why not.

“Alright, yeah, wanna just message Matt? We _did_ just randomly leave.” Alex nodded in agreement before taking out his phone, evidently sending a message notifying the others.

The taxi ride back to Alex’s hotel was mainly spent in silence. There was a strange atmosphere between them that neither of them could quite comprehend. It wasn’t necessarily awkward, that much Miles knew from how close they were sitting to each other.

Alex let his head droop down so that he was staring his lap, which prompted Miles to ask; “you okay?”. The question startled Alex out of whatever train of thought he’d been in. He lifted his head up to meet Miles’ gaze before nodding.

“Yeah I’m okay. Just been pretty bummed out all day,” he gave Miles a reassuring smile, even though it didn’t reach his eyes. Alex was so beautiful - Miles couldn’t help but notice how smooth his skin looked, and how his eyes kept glistening as a result of the passing street lamps flocking past the taxi window.

Miles comfortingly placed his hand atop Alex’s knee in a silent gesture to reassure Alex. He was somewhat stunned, however, when Alex placed is hand over Miles’. They were mirroring the way they had been back at the bar, only this time it was like they could be touching freely without the concern about being caught.

It was then, therefore, that Miles decided to test the waters a little. He began to gently move his thumb so that he was stroking Alex’s hand, to which Alex conspicuously stared at where their hands were placed. Miles noticed again just how close they were - and the fact that it wouldn’t be a stretch to close the distance between their lips. It seemed Alex noticed this, too, as his gaze shifted from their hands to Miles’ lips. Neither of them moved however, as the taxi came to an abrupt halt.

Miles reached into his pocket, reluctantly breaking eye contact with Alex, before handing the taxi driver some cash from the back seat.

Walking through the lobby and to the elevator, they shared a comfortable silence again. Alex was the first to break it.

“Why didn’t you wanna stay with the guys at the bar? Thought you liked going on a bit of a mad one when you’ve got a free evening to.” Miles was barely listening to what Alex was asking, partly because Alex had decided to run his hand through his hair on that last word. Detecting Miles’ lack of reply, he looked up and met his gaze. Miles finally blinked once before responding.

“Not feeling it that much if I’m being honest. I’ve been out a lot lately. That and the fact that I haven’t properly seen you for ages, man”. At that, Miles raised his hand to jokingly graze Alex’s cheek with his knuckle.

“Missed me that much?” Alex quipped, shooting Miles a smirk.

“Yes, I just couldn’t handle it”, Miles responded in equal measure, putting on a mocking accent as he did so. They both tittered, the same way they always did when playfully exchanging teasing remarks. This is one thing they particularly liked about being around each other; their humour was so similar, and so easy. And it was always intended specifically for the others’ amusement. Even during interviews, many of their answers came as a result of trying to make the other smile. This was unfortunate for the interviewer, however, who was always ultimately faced with the two of them making inside jokes or awkward remarks. Alex and Miles wouldn’t be Alex and Miles without doing so, though. They loved to make each other laugh. Even if they’d never overtly admit it.

Just as they were about to share another intimate moment of eye contact, the elevator came to a halt and they followed each other down the hall.

Miles knew he was in trouble the moment he caught himself staring at Alex’s backside as he walked behind him. It had always been one of Alex’s best features, but within the level of intimacy they’d both silently agreed on for tonight, Miles couldn’t help but feel a sting of excitement at what was going to happen once they reached Alex’s hotel room.


	2. Interstellar, Dressed in Leather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles and Alex get to it in Alex's hotel room...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come. Feedback is welcome. Sorry it ends on a sort of cliffhanger.

In Alex’s hotel room, Miles couldn’t help but notice the selection of smells he was faced with. He looked around, trying to pinpoint each to something in particular. There was the usual smell of hotel rooms; the smell that was an instantly recognisable laundry-type scent. Then, there was something else. Something immediately sweet, but with an edge alluding to coffee, or...cologne? Miles couldn’t quite deduce exactly what.

He shifted his attention to Alex, who was now taking his shoes off whilst sitting on the bed, his back to Miles. Miles began taking his shoes off too, whilst standing on the other side of the bed.

“You sure you’re okay, kid?” Miles questioned, in his usual, breezy tone. The question was less a ploy to know the answer than it was a tactic to get Alex talking. Alex was particularly arduous to be around when he didn’t feel like talking. Miles was fully aware that he was one of the few people to know how to deal with Alex in these kinds of situations. The trick is to tackle him as indirectly as possible, so he doesn’t feel like he’s being probed.

Alex sighed, although not specifically at Miles, before answering: “Yeah. Think stress is just making me tired a lot,” he paused as if he was going to continue, but the elongated silence that followed indicated otherwise. Miles decided not to think too deeply into it.

“I feel like you need to stop overthinking everything,” Miles started, “but then again I’ve been telling you that for about ten years”. Alex sighed again, however this time it was quickly followed by a subtle smile.

“What?” Miles asked, mirroring Alex’s smile.

“I dunno,” Alex shook his head, “it’s funny because it’s true”. Miles always thought there was something endearing about seeing Alex think about a memory with fondness. He wasn’t sure which memory exactly he was thinking about, but it was definitely something to do with the both of them.

“You’re an enigma, Turner.” Miles mocked. Alex stood up then and stretched. It made his shirt ride up, revealing a small display of his lower stomach. Miles looked away the moment he noticed Alex had caught him staring.

Alex sighed again - although it was more like a grunt - as he walked toward his phone on a table the other side of the room. Alex was so pouty when he was brooding. Miles always thought he was annoyingly adorable when he had this particular moody face on. A few moments passed before the song 'Dutchess' by Scott Walker started playing from Spotify on his phone.

Miles had momentarily busied himself sitting on the bed looking through a few Instagram stories when he felt a dip in the bed. Alex had sat next to him. Close.

“You’re right though”, Alex mumbled.

“Hm?” Miles looked up at Alex, although their proximity made it difficult not to feel slightly uneasy. It was the kind of closeness Miles had only casually experienced with people he was in a relationship with.

“I do need to stop overthinking things”, Alex answered. He ran a hand through his hair then, yet never made eye contact with Miles.

“I like this”, Alex changed the subject, pinching Miles’ sleeve with two of his fingers. It took Miles a couple of seconds to realise Alex was complimenting his shirt.

“Thanks, Fred Perry,” Miles replied. It was then that he realised Alex still had his fingers knotted in his shirt. As if he realised at the same moment, Alex swiftly removed his hand.

Confused and slightly impatient with the whole situation, Miles decided to once again test the waters. Half joking and half curious about how he’d react, Miles lifted a hand to mimic the same actions Alex had taken a moment prior.

“I like this,” he imitated, gesturing at the shirt Alex was wearing. The underlying joke was the fact that his shirt was just a plain one he'd had for years. Alex snorted before protesting: “stop making me laugh, I’m supposed to be in a mood.”

“You can’t be in a mood, not when I’m around,” Miles said, smiling at his own jest. He couldn’t remove his gaze from Alex, who at this point was shaking his head and smiling in defeat. They looked at each other in unison then - their proximity prompting both of them to look at the others’ lips. Alex looked away then, and almost stood up before Miles halted him by cupping his upper arm.

He wasn’t really sure what he was doing, but he did know he didn’t want Alex to move. He smelt nice. And he was warm. Miles wasn’t sure whether he regretted the gesture the minute Alex sat back down and shot Miles a questioning look.

 _Fuck it_ , Miles thought;  _if he gets offended I’ll just say I was drunk. Whatever._

At that, Miles lifted a hand to lightly touch Alex’s cheek.

“You’re gonna be alright, you know,” Miles stated. It was at this point that Miles decided Alex had all power over which decisions they were about to make. If he wanted, he could easily move out of Miles’ grip and pretend like it never happened. Alex didn’t move an inch, though. Instead, he leaned into the touch ever-so slightly - you might have missed it had you not paid attention - and closed his eyes briefly.

Miles then edged a little closer as if asking for permission. Before he made any other move, he reached his other hand up to remove a strand of hair that had fallen in Alex’s face. Miles’ simple movement transformed into him running his fingers through Alex’s hair, before he let his hand stay at the back of Alex’s neck. Alex was steady; unmoving.

Alex’s expression, although mostly unreadable, looked the most relaxed it had all night. His eyes, however, adopted something a little darker. Lustful, even. When Alex placed a hand atop Miles’ thigh, Miles took that as his cue.

Closing the distance between them slowly but pausing just before they touched lips, Miles made note of how Alex already had his eyes closed and his lips parted slightly. Then, the kiss was delicate, almost like they were letting themselves get familiar with each others’ lips first.

After a moment, the kiss became more passionate although still calculated on both parts. Miles slowly lowered his hands from Alex’s face down to his waist. They moved gracefully; Alex’s arms now finding their way around Miles’ neck to bring them closer. It was then that Miles noticed Alex’s breathing was becoming heavier as they both scrambled to get closer.

They both broke apart, then, but didn’t move far. Alex’s nose was lightly touching Miles’; their mouths still open. The stayed like that for a moment; breathing slightly unevenly and locking their eyes together. Miles moved his hand back to Alex’s hair as he pressed his lips to his once more. It was different this time, however. More passionate. More serious.

Miles shifted his weight a little, prompting Alex to move and lay on his back. The position was slightly awkward, but neither of them cared. Miles was almost laying atop Alex except for his lower half.

Miles broke the kiss, which created a wet popping sound. It was then that Miles switched his focus from Alex’s lips to his neck. Starting close to Alex’s ear, he traced his lips down the side of his neck until reaching his collar bone. If it wasn’t for how soft Alex felt against his lips, Miles might have had to stop to admire the sweet, small noises Alex was making.

He wasn’t groaning - not yet - but rather letting out barely audible little hums that only served to urge Miles on more. He couldn’t believe he had Alex like this; falling apart beneath his touch. And he’d barely even started yet.


	3. My Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s different when it’s you.” was all he could muster the energy to say.
> 
> “What do you mean?” Miles replied; his breathing as equally as rugged.
> 
> “When you touch me, it’s like I can feel it everywhere. And I can’t think straight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's sloppy, and it's all sex. There will be more chapters too, this is just them warming up.

With his right hand, Miles lightly started stroking Alex’s thigh. He felt Alex’s hands reach up to guide Miles’ face back to his lips, where they shared another desperate kiss. It was like they couldn’t get enough of each other. Like all the years they’ve wasted was now coming to a head.

Miles could feel his heart racing; his mind consumed by Alex. It was at this point that Miles moved so that he was fully on top of Alex. Alex widened his legs to accommodate for Miles’ in between his. It was Alex who broke their kiss first.

“It’s different-” he tried to gain steady breathing again, failing terribly. “It’s different when it’s you.” was all he could muster the energy to say.

“What do you mean?” Miles replied, breathing as equally as rugged.

“When you touch me, it’s like I can feel it everywhere. And I can’t think straight.” Alex was fully aware that he was babbling, but Miles didn’t mind. In fact, Miles couldn’t quite believe what Alex had just said. _I have that effect on you?_ He thought to himself as he tried to work out how to respond.

“I just want to make you feel good,” Miles replied. He wasn’t entirely happy with his choice of words, but at least they were true. Alex seemed to be content with that response, however, which was communicated in the way he tightened the grip his legs had on Miles’ waist. Alex sighed then, which sounded a little like he was trying to say something, but couldn’t because of how out of it Miles was making him feel.

Miles decided it was time to up-the-ante. He started placing heavy, sloppy kisses on the side of Alex’s face, down to the same spot on his neck he had kissed before. He traced a hand over Alex’s cheek on the opposite side of his face, softly and slowly guiding his hand down to his chin; then his neck; to his chest where he slid it ever-so-slightly under Alex’s t-shirt.

Alex quickly got the hint, and moved so he was almost in a sitting position. This allowed Miles to slide Alex’s t-shirt up his torso - which he admired, rather conspicuously - and over his head. The t-shirt almost got caught on one of his hands, which made them both laugh under their breaths. They quickly discarded the t-shirt, and Miles took a moment to admire Alex. He pushed him backward gently so that he lay on his back.

Still in a sitting position above Alex, he move his hands across Alex’s chest and ghosted them over his nipples. It was at this point that Miles noticed Alex was breathing deeply, as if in anticipation and unadulterated lust. There was something else there, however. Nervousness? Miles wasn’t sure. So he decided to probe.

“You alright?” His voice was almost a whisper.

“Yeah,” he replied, almost hesitantly.

“It’s alright,” Miles reassured, “let go, I got ya”. He knew Alex, and he knew he was probably feeling a little vulnerable. But all he wanted was to make him feel comfortable. And he was sure he was able to do that.

“We don’t have to do this if you’re having second thoughts”, Miles continued. He’d hoped this wasn’t the case - but he had to make sure this is what Alex wanted.

“No, I want this - it’s just, it’s you, and I’m not entirely sure I know what I’m doing.”

“Well, like you said: it’s me. So there’s no reason to feel vulnerable - and what are you talking about? Just do what feels natural”. Their words were probably coming out a little cliche, but they were so close that it didn’t even matter. And besides, they knew what they were really trying to tell each other: _I really like you, so I don’t want to fuck this up._

“Just don’t stop,” Alex said, sitting up slightly to pull Miles back down onto him. They kissed each other then, while Alex got to work on Miles’ shirt buttons. He successfully unbuttoned about three before he started to get impatient.

“For fuck’s sake”, he muttered, before tearing Miles’ shirt apart with a force that resulted in a number of buttons flying left, right and centre. Miles laughed then; _really_ laughed. The kind of laugh Alex loved to hear - the kind that immediately sent butterflies to his stomach.

Sliding Miles’ shirt over his shoulders and throwing it to the side, it was Alex’s turn to start peppering kisses over Miles’ neck and shoulders. Miles held Alex close to him with both his hands in his hair. The room was filled with nothing but the sounds of their uneven breathing and subtle moans from Alex every now and then. Scott Walker had long stopped playing; but Miles didn’t care. In fact, he rather liked being able to hear every single noise escaping Alex’s lips.

They were still exchanging needy kisses when Alex felt Miles’ hand appear next to his belt buckle. He gracefully undid the buckle, quickly undoing the button on his jeans soon after. Alex mimicked Miles’ gestures, undoing Miles’ belt buckle and jeans until Miles got up on his knees to allow Alex to push down his jeans. Alex pushed them down until they reached Miles' knees, at which point Miles finished what he’d started and removed them entirely, tossing them off the bed.

He then kissed Alex hungrily, making him fall backwards onto the bed. Before Alex had time to think, Miles was roughly pulling Alex’s jeans down off his legs and throwing them to the side too. He returned his position to being on top of Alex, the relief of being skin on skin settling over both of them. One of Miles’ hands drifted down to Alex’s stomach, making their way beneath him slightly so that he could stroke Alex’s ass.

Alex softly groaned into their kiss then, evidently wanting more.

“Miles,” he started.

“Hm?” Miles responded, kissing the corner of Alex’s mouth.

“Miles?” Alex repeated, a little needier than before.

“What’s up, Al?” He replied, stopping to look into Alex’s eyes. He could tell Alex wanted to say something, but was being hesitant again.

“Say it,” Miles challenged, smirking slightly as he did so.

“Touch me,” was all Alex said. Miles didn’t need to be told twice - he moved his hand from Alex’s ass and over his boxers, palming his cock.

Alex swiftly closed his eyes at the feeling, his head tilting back slightly. Miles took advantage of the access he had to his neck, sucking gently as his hand continued to stroke Alex. Miles removed his hand then, which was met by a questioning look from Alex. He soon realised why though, when Miles moved to push Alex’s boxers down and off his legs.

Alex was fully exposed now, laying before Miles as he felt his eyes all over him. Miles took mercy on him however, when he removed his own boxers and climbed back on top of him. Miles’ head was spinning. He could feel Alex everywhere. Their lips rarely parting; their hands roaming all over each other; their crotches touching.

Alex tried to rut against Miles then, though found it difficult with how strongly Miles was pinning him to the bed. Miles’ hand returned to Alex’s crotch again, and Alex groaned. _Really_ groaned. Miles never wanted to stop. Seeing Alex like this - he wished this would go on for as long as possible. But he also knew he really wanted Alex to reach his climax. As he said before; he just wanted him to feel good.

Alex reached for Miles' cock then, stroking him at the same pace Miles was. They continued kissing, even though the pleasure they were feeling was making the kisses sloppy and uncoordinated. Miles had to stop and admire the situation when Alex let out a succession of moans right into Miles’ mouth with his eyes clenched shut. Miles knew that he was probably getting close, so he removed his hand entirely and resumed his kisses on Alex’s body.

“Miles, please-” Alex said under his breath. Miles wasn’t sure exactly what he was asking for, but he moved down to place torturous kisses on Alex’s nipples.

“Miles, I need you to- I need you to-” Alex stuttered, running his hands through Miles’ hair. “I want you.”

“Al, we don’t have anything with us.” Miles responded.

“What?” Alex asked, lifting his head slightly to look Miles in his eyes.

“We don’t have any lube or anything,” Miles whispered, “otherwise I’d be fucking you into the bed right now.” He was quite surprised at his own audacity, but at least it’s true. He would be.

“Shit,” Alex replied, “next time then, yeah? Just get me off now then.”

“Such a romantic,” Miles laughed, which made Alex chuckle. It took Miles a second to realise what Alex was saying. _Next time._ There was going to be a _next time._

“‘M serious though, you’re driving me crazy, please just make me c-” his sentence was cut off by Miles’ lips lightly sucking on the end of his cock. He decided to stop teasing then, taking as much of Alex in his mouth as he could. Alex’s moans were getting louder and more frequent, so he was getting closer and closer to that sweet release. Miles knew he was about to reach the height Alex so craved when he noticed his back arch slightly. He still couldn’t believe he had Alex like this; completely undone - and all because of him. What a beauty.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt Alex’s release in his mouth followed by a sigh of relief. He swallowed it all, moving back up to Alex’s face. Alex’s eyes had glazed over, and Miles noticed he was trembling slightly.

“You’re shaking”, he observed, stroking his cheek. Miles felt Alex wrap his hand around Miles’ cock then, stroking it faster than he had been before. He kissed Miles’ neck as he did so, and Miles couldn’t help but groan near to Alex’s ear. He could feel his climax approaching. With every stroke, the very realisation that it was Alex touching him brought him closer to the edge. It was Alex’s hands around him, Alex’s lips on his ear, Alex’s hair tickling his cheek. And that was it - Miles felt his orgasm hit like a tidal wave over his entire consciousness. When he finally came back to the present moment, he’d collapsed over Alex, his face in the crook in his neck. Alex was soothingly stroking his back.

“Next time?” Miles questioned, lifting his head to meet Alex’s gaze.

“I knew you’d held onto that,” Alex smirked. “Next time I want a proper shag.” He smiled sleepily then, as Miles chuckled and began to lift himself off Alex.

“You got it,” Miles agreed. “We’ll be needing to go to the shop then.” He got up and walked into the ensuite bathroom, returning with a few tissues to help clean Alex up. Alex was basically half asleep, however, so Miles helped pull the covers over him before joining him in bed. Both naked; Miles wondered whether it was too much to scoot closer to Alex and for them to both doze off together in each others’ arms. All he wanted to do was cuddle Alex.

Alex answered his question though when he opened his eyes slightly and peered over at Miles.

“Get over here you fool.” He slurred with his sleep-filled voice. Miles moved so that he was spooning Alex, and he fell asleep holding Alex with the sweet scent of his hair filling his nose.


	4. Surrounded by the Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before. Miles just wants to cuddle and be affectionate. They know the 'serious talk' is coming, but for now, they're happy just breathing each-other in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to upload. I was trying to map-out a real direction for this and I've got a clear idea now. More to come!

Miles awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside, and the unmistakable presence of dawn spreading its colours throughout the room. After a few blinks and a large sigh, his attention was drawn to the pins and needles forming in his right arm, and the weight and warmth that lay atop it.

 _Oh shit yeah, last night._ He remembered. Looking to his right, he immediately felt the strange sensation of butterflies in his stomach - the kind he had no idea what the fuck they meant - at the sight he was seeing.

Firstly, Alex was curled up, like some sort of child or...kitten. Secondly, his hair wasn’t as neatly crafted as it usually is. He was facing Miles; his head placed in Miles’ armpit. If it weren’t for how _cute_ (Miles almost sneered at himself for even thinking this word) Alex looked, Miles would devote more energy to feeling self-conscious about Alex’s face being so close to such an unattractive part of himself.

But he did just look...cute. The kind of cute that makes you want to take care of someone. He looked vulnerable. But safe. His breathing was lightly tickling Miles’ skin and the pins and needles in his arm were getting less tolerable the longer Alex lay on it, so Miles regrettably decided to try and move. But just before actioning Project: Move Without Alex Waking Up, Miles took a mental picture of how peaceful and endearing Alex looked. He’d even hoped for just a second that he’d wake up to the same image again someday. Hopefully soon.

The plan was easier said than done. Almost immediately after Miles managed to slide his arm a mere millimetre, Alex stirred. It was in this moment that Miles’ anxiety started to kick-in.

 _What if he regrets it? What if he’s offended? How do I play this off?_ Before Miles could deliberate any more worst-case-scenarios, Alex’s eyes opened and he smiled softly.

“Morning,” he started. “You been awake long? I’m hungry.”

 _He always does this. Darts from one thought to another. In his own little world. So cute._ Miles’ thoughts were all over the place at this point, but he tried to keep a cool exterior, nonetheless. He also temporarily reprimanded himself for using the word ‘cute’ to describe Alex again.

“Not been up long, no,” Miles replied, his words exaggeratedly loud because of an accompanying stretch and yawn. “I’m hungry, too. What do you want?”

Alex didn’t respond. At least not immediately. But this was nothing knew. Sex or not, Alex was pretty aloof at the best of times. However, what he did next surprised Miles. He reached over and took Miles’ hand in his. He then placed Miles’ hand over his inner thigh, evidently craving some intimacy. At this point, he had turned slightly so that both were lay on their backs.

Miles wasn’t too sure whether this was a silent request for him to touch him without the responsibility of actually asking aloud or even showing him what he actually wanted, but Miles decided these lines weren’t to be crossed again until next time. He just wanted to show affection on this particular morning - the passionate, sensual stuff can wait ‘til later. And he was certain there would be a ‘later’.

Nevertheless, he decided to reach over and place gentle, soothing kisses to Alex’s shoulder. His hand stayed atop his thigh, stroking lightly. Miles then placed a tender kiss to Alex's lips. Alex returned the kiss, although it was clear he had different intentions. He delivered it with more energy than Miles had initiated. But it wasn’t until Alex’s hand came up to Miles’ hair and he pulled him on top of him that Miles decided to tap the breaks.

“Slow down,” he breathed, laughing on an exhale. He reached his hand up to cup Alex’s face in an attempt at showing comfort. “I’m not going anywhere, chill”. Miles had a talent for saying things in such a way that they always came out sounding loving and understandable. It wasn’t as if Miles didn’t want to have sex with Alex. In fact, there were a number of reasons for his stalling. To begin with, he wanted the next time to be right. This means he wanted to go and get all the necessary assets and make sure Alex enjoys it as much as he wants him to. They’ve fooled around, but the next time needs to be real. Not just some sloppy morning sex because they want to get off again.

Other reasons include Miles’ desire to just give him some pure, unadulterated affection. Alex had looked adorable this morning, and last night had been amazing. Is it so bad for Miles to not want to go full-speed-ahead and just enjoy this moment where it’s just the two of them exchanging kisses and cuddles? Call him old-fashioned. Or a romantic. Either is accurate.

Alex got the message though. His face softened and his breathing evened, and he let Miles place soft, non-suggestive kisses over his cheek, jawline, and neck all while carding loving fingers through Alex's hair. For a while they just laid there, until Alex’s stomach rumbled and Miles' laughter filled the room.

“Seriously, what do you wanna eat?” Miles asked, peering up at Alex to judge his expression. He had his eyes closed, but he was smiling as if still amused by Miles’ laughter a moment prior.

“Fancy some greasy breakfast. With, like, all the stuff. Eggs, bacon, all of it.” Alex was always ravenous in the mornings. Miles thought back to a time when they were recording for _Everything You’ve Come To Expect:_ Alex would always turn up to the studio in the mornings craving numerous junk-food chains like McDonald’s. Quite often, he’d become hangry and it would have to be satisfied before they got any actual, productive work done.

“Yeah, let’s do it. It’s so difficult to get up when I’m this warm though. Can you stop being so warm for a second?” Miles joked.

“Shut up and get off me,” Alex shot back. Even after crossing the lines they did last night (and this morning too), they’re still able to be their usual selves. That’s a good thing, at least.

They both sluggishly moved up and off the bed before stumbling to find last night’s clothes. Miles wondered if it was weird to feel this comfortable walking around without any clothes on with your best friend. But then he figured, after what they’ve done together in the last 24 hours, this is the most mild thing they’ve been up to.

He knew that they’d eventually have to have a serious conversation about all of this, and he briefly wondered whether it would happen over breakfast. But until then; he’s going to be content with deflecting.


	5. The Fierce Excitement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few days since they last spoke, but naturally fate brings them back together. In Alex's hotel room. With a movie. And lube.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I’m sorry this ends on an annoying cliffhanger - but there’s more to come which will continue from the same point!!
> 
> Also, sorry this has taken so long to update! Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait. As always, feedback welcome!

Over the next few days, Miles didn’t see that much of Alex. They were both busy writing new material and had separate schedules in terms of meeting with managers, marketing teams, and so on.

However, no matter what situation Miles found himself in, Alex was never far from his mind. He kept thinking back to the moment they had shared a few days before, and how nice it had been to share breakfast with Alex the next day. It almost felt like they’d been a normal couple.

The beautiful thing, though, was that they were exactly as they’d always been; venturing into sexual territory hadn’t left either of them with a bad taste in their mouth. If anything, the atmosphere between the two of them felt lighter - almost like, after years and years of bottling up their emotions, they’d finally let it all out and came to a mutual agreement.

As amazing as it had been, though, Miles couldn’t help but worry slightly about whether they’d done the right thing. Yes, it had been incredible and lovely and intense and passionate and all of the beautiful emotions you could possibly name. But where was this going to go? Did Alex feel the same fervour of emotions as Miles or was it just purely sexual for Alex?

Miles’ thoughts were interrupted by his phone buzzing. As if on impulse, he glanced down at his phone - it was Alex.

_Hey mate. Got a free evening tonight. Wanna come to mine and chill?_

Miles didn’t even have to think twice about his reply.

_Sure. Will text when I’m on my way._

This was it. This was his chance to get an answer. Miles needed to know what was going on. Their friendship was important, but not as important as finding out the truth. He let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding, took a last sip of his coffee, and made his way to a nearby shop.

 

\---

 

Looking around the convenience store, Miles’ mind started to wander. _Think, man. What do I need? Are we going to be doing anything like...that?_ He made his way to the aisle he had his mind set on, and picked up a small bottle of lube, turning it around in his hands. _This is crazy. Am I being crazy? I’m definitely being crazy. He never has to know I bought this if the night doesn’t go in the direction I’m hoping it will go in. Fuck it._

Miles headed to the counter to pay for the bottle, then headed down the road to Alex’s hotel. After ten or so minutes of deliberating and torturing himself with the unwelcome presence of doubt and over-thinking, he reached Alex’s hotel and proceeded through the lobby. He could feel his heart beating so fast in his chest that he had to pause for a moment in the hotel hallway to collect himself. _Why are you so anxious? It’s Alex, for Christ’s sake._

Miles attempted to try to introduce rational thought, but it was becoming increasingly difficult considering he hadn’t properly seen Alex since they woke up together four days ago. He knew that the anticipation was making him all clammy, but nonetheless he struggled to put a lid on his growing anxiety.

Taking a deep breath, he resumed journeying through the hallway to Alex’s hotel room door. It was at this moment that he’d realised he forgot to let Alex know he was on his way. _Shit, am I too early? What if he’s busy. Jesus, stop over-thinking._

He knocked on the door. After a few moments, a chirpy-looking Alex opened the door and immediately welcomed Miles with a large grin. Miles almost forgot how stunning that smile was. It changed Alex’s entire face; he looked so pensive and serious most of the time, but as soon as he smiled he was like a child again. It instantly made Miles feel at ease.

“Hey, man!”, Alex said, “come in, come in.” He stepped aside and let Miles walk into the room.  

“I bought some beer and some snacks,” Alex continued, “was thinking maybe we can have a movie night? Not sure what movie but we can have a look what’s on TV or I can go out and get a DVD or maybe hook up to the wifi and see what Netflix is saying? What do you think? Do you have anywhere you need to get off to tonight?”

Miles couldn’t help but notice he was rambling. He was just as nervous as Miles was. Miles didn’t know whether this was a good or bad thing. On the bright side, he was probably nervous for exactly the same reasons as Miles was. They both enjoyed the other night; and were well aware that they’d probably get up to similar events tonight. However, these nerves weren’t good for the atmosphere. If they were going to lay all their cards out on the table tonight, they had to find a way to chill out. Miles realised he’d still not replied to Alex’s questions, and he was looking more and more vulnerable the longer Miles left it.

“Sounds good to me - no, I’ve nowhere to be. Beer sounds good. I’m up for a movie,” He gave Alex a reassuring smile before he picked up two beers, passing Alex one.

 

\---

 

About an hour had passed - they’d found an old Western movie on some really obscure channel on the hotel TV to watch, but Miles wasn’t really into it. Him and Alex lay side-by-side on the bed, both regularly taking sips of their beer.

 _I’m done with this stalling. It’s now or never,_ Miles thought to himself. There was a brief moment before he carefully calculated what he was going to do. Then, he lifted his hand slowly and placed it on top of Alex’s thigh. He noticed Alex look down abruptly, evidently startled by the gesture.

“Miles,” Alex began.

“Yeah?” Miles turned to face Alex. He couldn’t help but notice just how close their faces were.

“Just do it.” He didn’t look back at Miles; his gaze was still directed towards the TV. Then, in some sort of unspoken agreement, Miles lifted the hand that was on Alex’s thigh up to his face, turning his head to look back at him.

In that moment, Alex became very still. He seemed tense, but not in a way that indicated he didn’t want anything to happen. It was more like he wanted it to, but was too afraid to initiate it. Miles understood completely. This was Alex all over. He briefly thought back to when they woke up together the other day - Alex had wanted physical intimacy but wasn’t confident enough to just tell, or show, Miles that that’s what he’d wanted.

Nevertheless, Miles took it upon himself to make the first move. He inched closer to Alex so that his lips brushed his in a chaste, sweet kiss. But the gentleness didn’t last long; suddenly, Alex grabbed Miles by the shoulders and pulled him closer into an eager, open-mouthed kiss. It wasn't long before they were both breathing heavily through the kiss, but neither gave any indication they wanted to part any time soon. In fact, Alex took Miles’ hand and placed it across his lower back as if to show Miles that he wanted to be touched. They parted then, and looked into each others’ eyes for a brief moment as they tried to regain normal breathing.

When Alex spoke, his voice was almost a whisper. “Don’t stop,” he said, before carding his fingers through Miles’ hair and bringing him in for another desperate kiss.

Miles was quickly losing control, and all he could think of at this point was how badly he wanted Alex. He moved so that he was almost laying over Alex, his hands moving quickly to venture up Alex’s shirt. His mind was being completely taken over by the unmistakable desire to touch him, everywhere, in any way possible. Alex had gone limp under Miles’ touch as he breathed heavily in response to Miles’ hands. Miles had never been so aware of the intense effect he had over Alex until this moment.

Of course, he knew he was able to turn him on, but seeing Alex right now, completely submitting under his touch, he knew. He wanted this just as bad. And suddenly all Miles’ doubt went out of the window. Miles was ready. Ready to show Alex just how badly he wanted him, and how much he wanted to make him feel good. Sure, they really needed to discuss whatever the hell was going on between them, but Miles couldn't help but temporarily put that on a shelf and give-in to his more basic desires. 

He stroked his hand ever-so-slightly in between Alex’s legs, adding just the right amount of pressure to earn a startled gasp from Alex.

 

{To be continued}


End file.
